


Hormonal Issues

by Atma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dick Jokes, Dry Humping, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir steals a potion from Hanji's lab that makes her grow a dick. A lot of embarrassment and adjusting to it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormonal Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Uses a gender neutral Hange/Hanji Zoe. Could be interpreted as female.

Nobody saw Ymir enter the building or leave. The dark cloak of the night sky offered her safe passage as she snuck into Hanji's lab effortlessly, her feet making not a sound as she plod through the halls, eying what little she could by the flickering lights of the candles on the walls. The girl had grown bored and restless lately and the usual remedy for that was to engage in one of her favorite pastimes; being a thieving little shit. Her fingers wiggled restlessly, itching to plunder something. Anything. But preferably something shiny or edible. Surely the mighty Hanji Zoe would be the type to keep around some interesting and possibly dangerous stuff, which made Ymir all the more curious to poke and rifle through her crap.

Luck was with her when she came across a room to the side, filled with tubes and vials and beakers dripping with wonderful and horrifying substances of every color Ymir could name and a few she couldn't recognize. The girl's eyes went wide with joy as she made her way in, careful to only prod with the gentlest of touches, slowly creaking her way to a lonely vial in the back resting on a pillow. It was corked and etched beautifully, far more so than any of the other cheap equipment here. Ymir picked it up between two fingers and slipped it into a pouch she brought with her, making her way back out the hall and lab as quiet as she went.

The further she got from the lab, the faster she ran, until she was near the barracks again, sitting under a lonely torch by the mess hall. Everyone was sound asleep inside, and not even Sasha would be by eating to disturb her at this hour. She slipped her prize out of her pouch and saw a small tag latched onto the cork.

“DANGER! Untested! Proceed with caution or be invited to your doom!”

Ymir couldn't help but snrk at that warning; it sounded just like something the crazed scientist would say. She could hear their voice in her head, Hanji's smiling visage forming clearly as they warned the citizens a bit too cheerfully. Typical Hanji shit. She popped it open anyways and was greeted with an overpowering smell of sour fruits, with a matching red hue to it. It shined as if flakes of gold soaked in it and looked thick and oily. Surely, something this sweet couldn't be this bad for her, right?

A drop slicked off the vial and onto her tongue, coating it in a delicious, warming flavor, akin to strawberries soaked in honey. It was the nicest, richest thing she had ever had the privilege to taste, as if she had stolen a vial of the gods' ambrosia itself. Her face reddened with happiness as she downed the rest of it, some of it dribbling down her chin and neck in a raw display of gluttony, eyes half rolled back as she tossed the vial to keep for herself in her pouch, her lips and mouth coated in an oily sheen. A hand raised to trace the last drops she drooled onto her fingers, sucking the drops off her skin If she could have some of that shit every day she'd die happy.

In an act of gratefulness, she unleashed a belch into the sky, aiming it at the stars, as if thanking the gods for her find. It was more sincere than any prayer, and faster too. She let it sit in her a minute, soaking it in. It was one of those rare times she stopped to pause in live to savor something; even someone as uncouth as her had a bit of culture to her and knew when to shut up and enjoy something for what it is. She stood up and stretched her arms, figuring she ought to get back to her bed before Christa woke up and began to worry about her. If worse came to worse, she could claim running to the bathroom with a bad case of the runs. Nobody's going to question diarrhea further.

Her feet continued to be quiet as she crept back into the barracks, putting her pouch under her pillow and laying down, eying Christa and checking on her. Good, still asleep. She brushed the pale girl's hair aside and placed a gentle goodnight kiss on her forehead, as soft and quick as her thieving fingertips were a bit ago. She tucked herself in, feeling warm and tingly all over, a hand reaching down to scratch herself as she nodded off.

*~*

A dream began to form in Ymir's potion-addled mind. She was at church. It was a place she only visited in her dreams; she reviled the actual church and the people who ran it and their motives. But Christa made her feel safe and wanted; this church held no ill will to her. She could be free to be herself here and not be judged, just like a church or God should do. The walls were lined with immense stained glass patterns depicting her Goddess Christa in various poses, always happy, always gorgeous. She stood near the altar, listening to Christa sing a holy hymn, a pair of gorgeous white wings spread from her back as she hummed and prayed. She was gorgeous, and not a single trace of cloth was on her body, leaving it all to bare for Ymir to admire.

Wait, why was she naked? These dreams usually have her robed. Ymir's a good protector, she feels safe with her. She turned and saw all the windows at once go from happy murals to naked, lewd poses, copious amounts of white goo coating the goddess in holy offering, filling every hole of hers. Ymir squirmed and felt hot all over, almost ashamed to be looking upon this, her breath quickening as she looked down and notice every bit of her own clothing had gone missing. Instead, a warm fur the same shade as her hair lined some of her body. Her mind slowly went from sane and shamed to muddled and licentious, drooling and panting as she felt something between her legs twitch and bulge.

The goddess took note of Ymir in such a gross, feral state, stopping her song and beckoning her over. Part of Ymir's mind screamed to wake up before this progressed further, not to desecrate her goddess, but her body kept her sound asleep, squirming just a tiny bit under her blankets and thrusting her hips mildly into the air. It was clear what she wanted. And she was going to get it. She stomped on over, a short tail popping out and wagging, looking at her goddess and feeling immeasurably horny. Christa sat the slowly transforming Ymir down on the altar and prodded at her crotch. Ymir turned red and fidgeted, noticing her cunt had gone missing and had been traded for a hard, protruding cock, a pair of balls weighing off her and tightening slowly. She wanted nothing more than to say no, don't touch, it's filthy but no words came as she moved her lips, watching the goddess shove it in her mouth and begin to blow her.

Oh god, shit, fuck, she could feel every bit of it on her prick as if it was real. Her back arched up as she got sucked unbelievably hard, wanting to look away from Christa but oddly fixated on her, watching her slurp it up and down as she leaked. Her actual body continued to buck in her sleep, sweating hard against her pillow, eyes shut hard. Soon, Ymir couldn't take another second of it, pulling Christa off and bending her over the altar, noticing how wet and warm her cute, holy slit was. Was she really getting off to such a debauched act? As if by instinct, she draped her body over Christa's and shoved her cock inside her goddess' sweet, tight hole. Oh, have mercy on her. She knew she wouldn't last, ready to cum at any second, when...

*~*

...”Guh!” Ymir woke up sharply, sitting up and covering part of her face with her hand, panting hard and dripping sweat down her shirt. Okay. Good. It was a dream. A really fucking weird dream. The hell was she doing with a dick between her legs? And why did it feel so nice? A quick scan of the room showed it was just barely dawn; everyone else was still sound asleep. Praise fuck for that one. Maybe getting some water would help her calm down and forget that ever happened. Slowly, she pulled the blankets back.

Well fuck. You had to be kidding her. One look down at her pants revealed an extremely noticeable bulge, chafed and restricted by her pants. Shit shit shit. This is the last thing she could be seen with. Instead of questioning why it was there, she got up and made a mad dash for the washrooms, grabbing her cape and holding it in front of her like her life depended on it. She could ask why she actually seemed to have sprouted a prick overnight once she took care of business with it. And who knows, maybe finishing the orgasm her dream started would get it to go away. Within a minute, she had found a stall all to herself, setting the toilet seat down and unlatching her pants.

Yeah. It was a dick alright. A nice, fat, decently sized one, perfectly attached to her groin and hips like it had always belonged there. It's color matched the rest of her tanned skin, and the balls it came with felt unusually tight and sensitive. One thing was for sure and that's she now could sympathize with the men in her troupe a bit more. No wonder they didn't want anyone seeing. This shit was completely embarrassing. Besides, how did you even work it? It felt a lot more complicated than her old plumbing; a quick hump and grind against her hand or pillow would usually take care of that, but this? This looks like it required actual effort to play with. A part of her was glad she was gay if this is what women even a bit less queer than her had to deal with in bed.

Whatever, she figured. It was there and it needed a way down. The warmth and arousal were similar enough to her cunt that she just began groping around aimlessly. It proved frustrating and fruitless as she tried just squeezing or pinching it. Still not quite enough. Thankfully, her brain kicked in and images of her dream flooded her mind, the soft stroking motions she felt guiding her way. At once, Ymir began to jack off in that cold, lonely stall, going slow at first and gritting her teeth hard, trying her best to stay as quiet as she could. Though she supposed it didn't matter much with the strange fwpp fwpp fwpp sound the skin that rolled over her cockhead made as she pulled on herself back and forth, the memories of that mouth and slit wrapped around it making her go faster and faster, harder and harder, her whole body tense and hot until she felt everything buckle up and aim upwards at the stall door, a few bolts of cum stringing out thickly against it and slowly oozing onto the floor, her eyes watching in horrified curiosity as it just, kept, flowing out one bit after the other. Each burst was like its own mini orgasm, and her balls were quite heavy and filled. It took her a minute to empty them, blushing angrily as she looked upon the mess she made.

“The smart money bet would be on that stupid fucking potion that whacked-out scientist made. Should've listened to that stupid label.” Ymir grumbled to herself, quickly unrolling toilet paper and wiping up every single drop of evidence from the floor and door, flushing it and going to wash her hands. If worse came to worse and someone found trace remains of her cum there, she would just lie and say she had to take an early morning shit and caught Jean whacking off in the women's room, giving him the scare of a lifetime and ensuring he would never do it or speak of it again. “I've felt warm ever since I drank it. What the hell is she intending to do with a formula like that, anyways? Play out her sick fantasies? Do I even want to know?”

She gathered her cape and slowly walked back to the barracks. “Besides, it didn't even go away after that. Looks like I'm stuck with this until that shitty potion wears off, whenever that is. Hopefully soon, I don't need Christa to see this.”

As soon as she said Christa's name, a small wave of guilt washed over her. She already felt ashamed dreaming that and then more so for using it to finish herself off with, so the last thing she wanted to do was pitch a tent in front of her, especially if it was caused by her, and scare her off. How the hell was she supposed to survive the day? Just run off and pound her meat each time she popped an erection? It's not like she had a better plan. Her body and mind resigned to the fact it would be a long day, crawling back into the barracks and under her blankets, hoping for just a bit more sleep.

A bleary dawn came, the morning sun no longer avoidable as its rays hit Ymir square in the eyes, forcing her to squint and squirm until she sat up. It was a dance she had every day, the sun leading her into the realm of the waking, rubbing her eyes and letting out a huge, jaw shifting yawn complete with drool dribbling down her chin a bit. A few overachievers, namely Mikasa and Annie, were already up and doing their morning sit ups while Sasha took her sweet time waking. Christa would greet her, with a serene grin, the light making her look heavenly and cresting her head with a halo almost. Like a goddess, really.

Shit.

Ymir jarred awake as she remembered the rather colorful, intimate dream she had with a certain goddess, her face flushing red as memories of it and splattering all over the toilet wall flooded back. Her eyes widened as she stared Christa in the eye, unable to return her good morning for the first time in a while.

“Ahh, Ymir, are you sick? Your face is all red and you can't form a single word! Here, let me check you for a fever!” squeaked Christa, immediately going into protective mode as she placed a hand on Ymir's forehead before the girl even had a chance to say no. Her body heated all over as she took a few deep breaths, her eyes square on Christa's chest line the whole time. Before her body got any funny ideas, she soon pulled her friend's arm down and frowned a bit.

“Oi, what's the big idea, Christa? I'm fine! I just had a bad dream is all, I'll be better once we get some food and caffeine in me.” growled Ymir, putting on her toughest face.

“Ymir! I was just checking up on you! What if you were sick?” pouted Chirsta, puffing up her cheeks as she stood up and stretched. “Though, I'm curious, what kind of dream was it?”

The poor girl froze; there was no way Ymir could tell Christa exactly what had happened. She'd never be able to fess up to that one, not in a billion million years, and she wracked her brain coming up with an excuse until she finally said “You were being chased by a wolf and it had you cornered and it was going to eat you up and there was nothing I could do to help you.” The only thing she couldn't say was “And that wolf was me. And for some reason I had a dick. And by eat you I mean fuck you mercilessly. Oh by the way don't use the third stall on the left today in the bathrooms.”

“I...I see. Ymir, dear, I know you want to help me, but it was just a dream. An awful, awful dream. I'm here, you're here. It's okay.” said Christa quietly as she leaned in and gave Ymir a hug.

“C-Christa. I...breakfast!” Ymir flailed, giving a limp hug in return as she tried to think of something entirely unsexy, the warmth of Christa's body against her quickly reheating her to fuck temperature. Anything to keep it from propping up in her pants like a godforsaken tent pole and pushing into Christa's knee grossly. Her eyes scanned outside, looking for maybe a dead squirrel or someone's head busted open. Those would both fall under the category of boner-killing. 

Ymir's eyes soon caught on to someone's ass. She couldn't see who it was; their back was turned to her. But they had gorgeous golden hair and wide, round hips and this cute tight ass that wouldn't quit. Whomever lady this was definitely had it going on, and Ymir's eyes locked in place, her pulse racing as she felt her balls twitch in eagerness, trying her best to stay cool as Christa pet her hair and coaxed her, wondering why she couldn't stop staring. Yeah, there were times she'd scope out the other girls in the regiment, but usually not when Christa was around. All these new parts and hormones were so confusing. Her body began to sweat as she felt her cock flick around a bit, about ready to eject from Christa's grasp and out the door in a huff, when the person she was gawking at turned their face more towards the window and...

Wait, what the fuck?? That's Armin? Oh fuck you, Ymir quietly seethed to herself, how dare you have a better ass than I do. When I see you out by the weight set next, I will kick that pretty little girly ass of yours in. You don't dare lure me in like that if you don't got the tits or the being a girl to match it. But, hey, she finally understood why Eren hung out with him so much. She knew something was up, but this honestly explained a lot of. Back to Christa; if she was going to get an embarrassing case of morning wood, she'd prefer to be it from a source she could fantasize about.

As soon as her eyes focused back on the woman hugging her, her eyes wandered back down to her tits, and eventually the sweet curve of her hips and crotch, still barely clothed by pajamas. Oh, what Ymir wouldn't give to be able to just push her over right there and suck on every inch of her skin and bite in and finger her tight cunt and then take her massive freckled prick and shove it up her a---

And that's when it hit. Her cock went full hard again, making her close her legs and whimper a bit. “C-Christa. Go to breakfast. I'll meet you. Bathroom emergency; I ate something bad last night. Pour coffee.”

She grabbed her cloak again and held it over her front, making a mad dash out the door and back to the bathroom, forcing her way back past everyone and into the same stall she was in before, this time standing in front of the toilet and whipping her fully hardened cock out and jerking it as fast as she could into the toilet and flushing away her cummy shame. It flopped in her hand and she stuffed it back, her face flush red as she washed her hands up for several minutes, hoping every last drop was cleaned up. How the hell did men handle having these stupid things if they got this hard and blew these many large loads so constantly? Was it not a constant distraction?

A quiet moment passed as Ymir tried to regain her dignity, putting her cloak over her just in case she needed to bolt again, slowly making her way to the mess hall. Something about this whole ordeal so far was exhausting and her stomach was roaring even louder than usual, demanding large quantities of breakfast shoved down her gullet. Once inside, she took her usual seat next to Christa, looking at a full plate of food and a hot cup of coffee waiting for her. She was such a good girl; she really didn't deserve this treatment. But she'd learned not to say no to such kindness and proceeded to shovel every last bit of egg and bread into her mouth, almost forgetting to chew in her frenzy, choking down her coffee in one go and learning back with a satisfied sigh.

“That's my Christa! Knowing that I like my egg cooked in the middle of my toast! Ahh, you're gonna be the cutest wife I'll ever have!” declared Ymir with a huge grin, picking her teeth with one hand and wrapping the other around Christa's shoulder.

“U-uh, Ymir. You ate awfully fast. How's your stomachache?” asked Christa, doing her best to ignore Ymir's usual shenanigans.

“What stomacha---” Ymir paused, wracking her brain for a good minute, the gears slowly turning as she pat Christa on the head. “Oh yeah! That! It's all gone now, and if it comes back, I figure I'd rather give myself a chance to enjoy a breakfast you made me. You're worth getting sick over!”

Ymir's laughs echoed awkwardly through the hall. Most people had long since learned to just ignore her, a few others rolling their eyes as they tended to their meals and conversations. She pushed her empty plate into Christa's hands, pouting like a dog, trying her best to look hungry and weak so she'd get her another plateful. Part of her would enjoy having her serve her sweetly and the other part was just glad she didn't have to stand up just in case certain things dangling between her hips decided to perk up again. Her eyes began to wander a bit as Christa happily got up, reaching over for the coffee pot and refilling her mug, sipping as she caught a small glimpse of her goddess' tight ass. That uniform was leaving nothing to the imagination.

The poor, freckled cadet shook her head after a few seconds, regaining composure as she tried to look at something else. As nice as Christa's tight ass was to behold, she knew any seconds longer was risking things more and more and the last place she needed to display her massive tent-pole was in public at breakfast. Though part of her bet a few of the guys would be jealous of how nice and big she is; she figured she was decently sized. If she was going to be stuck with one of these she may as well enjoy all the perks that came with it, like such privileges as writing her name with her piss in the snow on a winter's day.

Her eyes soon latched onto Sasha. Good ol' Sasha, stuffing her face eagerly with carbs. Crumbs on her cheeks. Eyes focused on shoving that whole end of that bit of bread in her mouth. What if Ymir stood up, walked over, licked the food off Sasha's lips and cheeks and whipped her cock out, asking her if she could use some special butter for her bread, if she knew what she meant? Eyebrow waggle. Come on, she's got something a lot meatier she could shove in her mouth and have her chew on and...

...Not again.

Ymir sat up, holding her own half eaten bread loaf to her crotch, and began to rush out the door. “I, uh, have to go, uh, feed a bird. Yeah. It's so hungry looking! I'll be back soon, Christa!”

This particular toilet stall was becoming increasingly familiar to Ymir. She locked the door, hung her cloak up on the nearest hook, sat down on the closed toilet seat, unzipped, and pulled out her prick, looking rather angry and frustrated at it. The fuck was up with this thing? Surely it was something Hanji put in their stupid potion; not every teen boy was destined to suffer this, were they? Just there mere sight of tits or a nice set of lips setting her off as if she hadn't gotten laid in weeks and it was starting to get real old real fast.

Before she knew it, she was jerking herself off for the third time this morning, trying her best to keep her grunts and snorts quiet as she got it out as fast and as rough as she could, smearing her load onto the bread she took with her and eying it with disdain. Curiosity took the best of her as she raised it up, still hungry, and bit into it, wondering how she tasted in case something happened and she found one of the squad girls hungrily sucking her cock down. Her tongue and lips met the cum stained bread and immediately spat it back out, gagging and drooling. Holy shit, how could she taste so musky and salty and vile? Who the fuck would find this sexy? What kind of horrible, sick world was this?

She wrapped the bread in toilet paper, intending to just junk it in the trash, her tongue curling out near her chin as she spat and snarled, spit foaming over her lips. That's one taste she would never, ever be forgetting. Once at the sink, she placed her lips to the flowing water and gargled long and loud, letting it just bubble in and out of her as she silently fumed at her own idiocy. Why did she think that was a good idea? Perhaps she should try this thinking before doing thing when it came to random impulses the others suggested to her once. Or whatever. She threw the bread out underneath some old snot rags in the trash and washed her hands, making her way back to the mess hall to enjoy her second helping of greasy proteins and hot steaming caffeine. No wonder the men in the squad ate more than anyone else if her having to splat on everything constantly was draining so many essential nutrients from her. Even the burned dredges at the bottom of the coffee pot were like mana drops from Heaven.

“Hey, Ymir, since when do you care about birds?” asked Christa, growing just a tad suspicious of Ymir's sudden absences.

“Oh, you know me! I'm like an elf in one of those old storybooks, really, I fucking LOVE nature! Yeah!” grinned Ymir, sweating a bit as she swirled the last bit of coffee in her cup around. “Everything deserves to live, right?”

“I...I suppose you're right, Ymir.” said Christa, agreeing for now, making a mental note to keep an eye on her today. Did she hit her head when she ran to shit last or something? This wasn't quite the Ymir she knew and loved.

The worst part was Ymir could tell Christa wasn't quite buying it; her lips would pout up a bit if she was getting frustrated and they were most certainly curling despite her best efforts not to. Either this thing would have to go away as soon as possible or she would have to track down Hanji and make them fix this. She couldn't afford to lie to Christa and hurt her again.

After breakfast, the crew got out and put their coats and gloves on, arming themselves with only knives today for close combat training, stepping towards the open dusty area they exercised in and enjoying the cool autumn air. A swirl of colored leaves made its way across the land as Ymir held her cloak close, claiming it was a bit cool out for her and she'd rather not take any chances, and besides, the wind flapping it around would make her look all gallant and stuff. Besides, maybe a rough work out would get some of these hormones out of her and distract her from the tits and asses of any of her lady comrades long enough to come up with a way out of this mess.

Push ups were the first thing that came to mind. Just balling her gloved fists up and pushing them deep into the dirt as she kicked her feet out and began to move up and down. If she felt daring, she'd throw in a few diamond push ups, especially if she noticed Christa looking, as if saying hey look look at me I'm the manliest person here I can totally lift you through a doorframe when we get married and....

….It would help if she could balance herself and keep her nose off the ground. That one hurt. One hand slipped and down she went onto her chin and nose, biting her cheek a little and spitting blood. So much for push ups and daydreams. 

Ymir continued to ignore everyone's invitations to spar with them, not wanting to make unfortunate contact right now, choosing instead to do sit ups and practicing her knife forms against some falling leaves, seeing how many she could stab in a row from mid-air. When that got boring, she threw in some lap runs and practicing her combos against one of the human targets in the middle of the training quad, pushing herself to the limit until her arms felt heavy and dead, sweat rolling off her forehead and down her cheeks and neck.

The sound of uniforms crinkling and swings roaring in the air caught Ymir's tired ears, making her take a seat and turn towards where it was coming from, finding Mikasa and Annie busy going at each other. Annie was in her usual fighting stance and Mikasa had her knife out, trying her best to get at her, both of them going full speed and power. Even Annie's blocks collided with such force, they echoed through the quad, Mikasa rearing back in a bit of pain but ready to try again. Both of them had a pride about them they wouldn't let the other bruise one bit. Ymir's lazy ass at least knew better than to interrupt, figuring she could pick up some pointers watching them.

Almost as if by clockwork, Ymir's mind slowly began to turn once more, seeing not two people intensely sparring, but two girls in barely anything at all, maybe a bra and panties at most, wrestling viciously in a ring built just for Ymir's amusement. There was pudding. Vanilla pudding. All of it white and sticky as it dripped off Annie and Mikasa, pulling each others' hair and swearing, clawing and biting each other, slowly growing weak enough so that Ymir could step in, unzip her raging erection out in front of them, and invite them to suck all the sweet pudding inside out that they wanted and and and.....

….”Shit!” snarled Ymir, her crotch bulging out again. At least it waited more than an hour this time. Her feet pushed up and began a mighty gallop for the usual bathroom stall, ducking in and out of her comrades and sliding in, locking the door behind her and seething in rage. Her tanned skin flushed a red hue as she angrily pulled her cock out, her arms tired and sore from training, sloppily jerking it around and palming her own balls until she came an angry mess in the toilet, rearing her throat back and hocking up a huge mess of snot and spit to mix in with it as she flushed. Stupid fucking cock, stupid fucking potion. But most of all, stupid fucking herself for stealing untested material and guzzling it down like it was a fine ale. She stared at her own face, her usual sunken eyes even more tired and angry as she washed up, barely able to keep eye contact with herself as she judged her own actions harsher than anyone else could, gritting her teeth and tossing her hand towel in the bin with amazing force, stomping away. The worst messes were always the ones she got herself into.

Ymir found a corner in the quad and slumped in it, sighing and rubbing her eyes. She watched everyone move around, feeling apathetic and frustrated, eyes hazy from all the energy she spent spilling out today, her brain wracking itself as she tried to come up with a quick fix. Ask Hanji? What if they made her into a further, twisted experiment as punishment? Confess to Christa? But that would mean admitting she's been lying and hiding things again. Maybe trick Sasha into looking around the lab with her for a cure? No, too risky, she'd make too much noise. 

Nature had its own agenda, however, and Ymir soon felt her bladder uncomfortably full and bloating up from all the coffee she happily chugged earlier. Her eyes glanced to the washroom line and, crap, of course it'd be full for the first time today. She'd have no choice but to hide behind a nearby tree and relieve herself on it. That's how these stupid dicks work, right? Peeing standing up, now with five hundred percent more accuracy than just her slit. She could look over the sides in case anyone was coming for a quick zip up, too. Her hands rubbed her own stomach and hips, relaxing herself as she made her way quietly over to the tree and doing a quick look around. Good, nobody was near. Her pants dropped to her knees and her underwear slid aside, cock and balls flopped out in a perfectly flaccid state for once, doing her best to keep it still as she began to relieve herself. A warm, satisfied grin spread across her face as she marked the tree, a strong, steady golden stream ejecting from her and onto the bark and the ground by her feet.

She was a bit too into it, snrking to herself a bit as she drew some circles with her piss mid air, so she had no idea that someone was nearby, crackling the leaves beneath their feet. Good god, how much did she chug earlier? This had to be a world record piss for her. Or maybe dicks were just inefficient at getting it out, not like she'd know. The crackling grew louder, and only when it was too late to tuck it away did she hear a rather loud snap echo in her ear, bringing her back to reality as she turned her head, her pulse racing as she made eye contact with whomever it was sneaking up on her. Her voice went to shoot off a warning about how fucking dare you interrupt a woman's toilet break but she couldn't even get the first word out. Not when she realized who it was.

“C-Christa...” squeaked Ymir, looking at the intruder and then down at her own hand, clearly grasping her bare cock as it made its last sweet golden dribbles down her boots, feeling completely limp as she looked back up, stuttering hard. “I-I-I can explain...”

Poor Christa just stood there in shock for a minute. The silence grew heavy enough to crush a lesser person, tension tight as both of them just sort of stared at each other, breathing hard and slow. Eventually Christa began to scream a bit, covering her own mouth and stifling it, her eyes unable to remove their gaze from the fat dick Ymir had sprouted and was cradling in her hand. Her face turned a deep crimson as she grit her teeth and eventually spat out a “What is that, Ymir?”

“It...It's a dick, Christa! What do you think it is?” growled Ymir, sounding awkward, her voice uneven as she bit her lower lip, letting go of her prick and watching it flop a bit in the air. “It's...It's why I kept going to the bathroom. It, uh, does things and I can't tell it not to, it ain't fucking listening to me be polite that's for damn sure. It showed up as I was sleeping.”

“I knew that! I just, it just, showed up you say?” laughed Christa nervously. “W-were you just making sure I didn't find out to protect me or something?”

Ymir nodded, blushing a bit, eyes to the side as she scratched the back of her head. “Didn't want you to think I was gross now or anything. Or scare you. That'sallIswear.”

Much to Ymir's surprise, Christa walked over to her side and gave her a hug, feeling a bit shaky and nervous as she tightened her arms around her. “You're still Ymir, right?”

“Yeah, I'm still Ymir. The prick down there won't change me one bit, except for maybe needing better, baggier pants.” Ymir laughed, trying her best to stay cool as everything remained exposed, patting Christa on the head. “A-also you know, you can stop fucking staring at it, I know it's new and all, but let me put it away before anyone else finds out.”

Christa flushed red. Ymir was still her sharp old self and had caught on to Christa checking her out. If the whole thing hadn't been so awkward, she most assuredly would’ve gotten hard off just her staring at it, but as is, she's glad she didn't. One quick tuck back in and her pants up later and the two were good to go. “It's okay, you know, so long as it's mine you're looking at.”

“H-how did you..I wasn't...” Christa fidgeted as the two walked back towards the halls. The sun was setting and dinner would be soon. They could talk about things there. “Okay. Fine. Maybe a bit. I just, you don't see a girl with something like that every day!”

“You can say you liked it, geeze. You're a bad liar.”

“And so are you. I knew something was up this whole time!”

The two found a nice quiet corner of the mess hall to sit in as they plated up and got their tankards full of ale, making sure to give death glares to anyone trying to sit near them. This was the cool kids' table and none of those losers were invited. They ate and drank as slow as they could, talking in between bites and lingering behind everyone else rushing to get a spot in line for the baths. Maybe it was something in their drinks, but the two found it much easier to talk about this now that the initial embarrassment was gone. 

“How long do you think this will last?” asked Christa, holding Ymir's hand and rubbing it a bit.

“Dunno. It's only been a day. Could be til I wake up, could be forever.” answered Ymir, taking a huge swig off her ale and smiling at her friend.

“W-would you mind if I, ah, helped you tend to it then?” Christa's face grew warm and red, looking down at their hands as she asked.

Ymir's tipsy brain swirled in place for a second. No way in hell was this happening to her. She was going to come clean about taking it from Hanji, but part of her said to wait and savor this. She was selfish and gross and there was no ignoring the fact that the mere thought of it, the words reaching her ears from Christa of all people, made her cock twitch in her pants good and hard. They could be mad and figure out how to get rid of it later; this sounded way more fun and way more satisfying.

“Ahh, w-what did you have in mind, oh goddess?” grinned Ymir, face flush from both booze and boners. “Maybe this won't be so bad to deal with after all.”

“Come with me out back. Everyone else will be at the baths or asleep by now. They won't see us by the supply shed.” winked Christa, smiling a bit as she got up and made her way to the door. Ymir followed enthusiastically, her pants forming a tiny tent as she grew to half-mast. She soon found herself next to Christa, smiling at her, the moon shining down all the light they'd need onto their blushing faces.

Before Ymir could say anything, Christa pulled her down onto the ground and placed a kiss on Ymir's lips, shocking the poor cocked up girl and making her hormones surge. Ymir wrapped her arms tight around Christa and returned the kiss with eager force, stroking her hair as she felt her pale skin warm against her tight tan body. They slowly and sloppily added more kisses and nibbles, Christa tracing her lips and teeth down Ymir's neck and shoulder, making sure to leave a deep, detailed trail of marks on her flesh, a curious hand running down Ymir's chest and stomach until it reached the hem of her pants. Ymir nuzzles and panted, groaning softly as she felt her cock bulge and her foreskin retract hard, her balls tightening a bit as she placed a hand up Christa's shirt and gently groped her tits. She felt so soft, so good, urging her to unlatch her pants and let her free as it rubbed up against her leg, her breath heating up as she felt something small leak out already and down her shaft.

“C-Christa, shit, get it out, get it out, it's starting to chafe!” growled Ymir, wriggling her hips against Christa's and shoving her hand down her underwear.

“Ahh, okay, Ymir!” said Christa as she straddled Ymir by the legs and unzipped her pants, pulling her underwear down and revealing a fully hard, leaking cock before her, Ymir's balls squeezed up tight and warm. Christa's face turned an even darker red, not realizing how big it'd get, curiously touching it and pinching at her balls, making the poor cocky girl whimper and arch her back up already.

“Hrgh, Christa! M-more!” commanded Ymir, picking Christa up and kissing her deeply, rubbing her cock against the palm of Christa's hand as she stood up and pushed herself against the wall, showing her prick off in full view. Christa just nodded and got behind Ymir, lifting her shirt up and trailing kisses up and down her spine, making the poor taller girl shudder and shiver in delight, panting as she felt her cock gripped in Christa's soft hands, moaning a bit as she began to jerk her off.

“It...It'll be alright, Ymir. Just relax and let me handle you.” whispered Christa, soothing Ymir, letting her surrender that hardened prick to her touch as she leaked more and more, her balls tensing as they got palmed good and hard and slow. Ymir's back arched up as she felt weak in her knees, her mind clouding, enjoying how good this felt for the first time today. Everything was warmer, softer, less embarrassing. No reason to hide it anymore. She jerked her head back suddenly and let out a stifled groan, biting her lip as her eyes went wide, feeling herself cum already and splattering it all over the ground in front of her, the light of the moon reflecting off it for a brief second.

“A-ahhh oh fuck, I...” panted Ymir, regaining composure. “I came already?”

Christa stared in confusion, blushing at Ymir's cummy cock and her own seed soaked hand. “Y-you sure did. You've never finished that fast before on me! W-was it that nice?”

“I suppose so.” said Ymir, letting her cock relax and her balls go to a softer, more rubbery feel, tucking it back in and pulling her pants up. “Did you want anything in return?”

“N-no I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I suppose you still need to adjust to your new bits and all! We can try again later!” said Christa, curiously sniffing her hand. Ymir's eyes went wide as she watched Christa slowly raise her fingers up and slurp every drop of her cum off of them. “Heh, that tastes like Ymir alright! Musky and dirty as always. Some things don't change.”

“I. You.” stuttered Ymir. “L-look. Can we talk about what happened last night? I have something I need to tell you.”

Christa wiped the rest of her hand on her skirt, eyes perking up curiously at Ymir. The taller girl was nervously sweeping her hair back, a few locks curled tight between her fingers, sweating a bit as she redirected her gaze to the ground the shame she spilled on it. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

“Yeah. About that...” Ymir let out a nervous laugh before she continued. “I. Uh. Was in Hanji's lab last night. I found something and took it and drank it without asking. I'm almost certain it's what made me grow this stupid thing. I was a fucking thieving idiot who let my habits get the best of me, okay? Argh, I'm sorry, Christa! Do your worst; I deserve it for being so selfish!”

It took a minute for these words to process in Christa's mind. Once they did, she made her way towards Ymir, pulling on one of her hands she was trying to hide desperately behind, looking up at her with intense disdain, lips pouting and eyes full of anger. “You did what?”

“I said I fucking stole from Hanji's lab and---” Ymir was cut off.

“Yes. I heard you the first time.” snarled Christa, trying to fight back tears as she pushed Ymir to the ground, the girl landing with an audible thunk. Ymir looked up, half frightened, knowing to just stay in place and take it. She did ask for this, after all. Christa's foot soon found itself positioned just over Ymir's crotch, pressing down on it lightly, her eyes looking deep into Ymir's as she began to roll her heel over Ymir's cock, hoping to get it to stand back up.

“I'm disappointed in you, Ymir. What need did you have for that? What did Hanji ever do to us? Hmmm? I'm waiting!” barked Christa, a few slimy, angry tears streaking down her face as she gently coaxed Ymir's cock into hardening, pressing the whole arch of it against her length, feeling it twinge a bit and stiffen. Ymir just frowned, looking for all the world like she had just swallowed a harsh poison, a wave of guilt overcoming her and making her queasy and hot as she felt her cock tighten against the zipper of her pants.

“I...Uh...Old habits die hard? Shit, I dunno! I just...what are you doing, Christa? It's gonna chafe if you keep it up!” begged Ymir, her voice soaked in misery and shame. “Are you going to make me cum in my pants and walk around stained and humiliated?”

“Maybe. It's in your best interest not to give me ideas right now, Ymir. Just shut up and take the punishment you keep begging me for!” Christa yelled as her voice grew hoarse and raspy, her breaths hot and seething as she choked back snot and rage. Her foot worked quicker, a large, noticable, hard bulge propping up in Ymir's pants, making the cocky girl uncomfortable and groaning, half in pleasure and half in pain. “Mmm, doesn't it feel good to be so thoroughly reprimanded, Ymir?”

Christa's foot reared back as she got Ymir's prick to a decent hardness, the front of her foot swinging around up front in a strong arc, planting itself near the bottom of the shaft and Ymir's balls, smashing it and kicking it in with great force. Ymir immediately choked up, a scream stifled, eyes wide as tears ran down her face, coughing and wheezing as her stomach collapsed a bit, hands instinctively reaching for herself to guard it. Christa kicked her hands away and pushed her heels down over and over, stomping on her cock and balls, adding in a few soothing footrubs in between assaults. Poor Ymir didn't know whether to scream or groan, feeling close to orgasm again despite Christa's unrelenting need to punt her in the bits, fighting a strong wave of nausea with each hit.

“Oh no. C-Christa.....I'm gonna....aaaggh no fuck shit...” moaned Ymir, spitting up and sweating, her stomach leaping up and making her lurch up and vomit down her shirt. Leftover ale and chunks of meat dotted her, reeking of acid and bile, her brain woozy and swirling and confused as she looked up at her tormentor, panting and unable to plead any further. Her cock was aching in every way, and with one last bit of Christa curling her toes around Ymir's balls and squeezing, it finally spurted out weakly, making a visible, dark mess in her trousers, body falling limp after that.

“You going to behave and go apologize tomorrow?” asked Christa calmly, kneeling down next to Ymir's face and wiping her mouth gently. 

“Y-yeah.” said Ymir, voice weak, throat sore and stinging from everything she hurled up. “...I'm sorry.”

“I got a bit carried away, didn't I?” asked Christa as she put Ymir's head in her lap. “But, still, you asked.”

“That's why I like you so much, Christa. You're one scary fucker when you wanna be.” Ymir half-smiled. “And hey, I somehow got another orgasm out of it. I can't complain too much now, can I? It'll heal. If you really do feel bad, you could drag me to the bath and help clean me up and find me a change of clothes.”

Ymir was definitely milking this for all it was worth. She stood up, arm around Christa like a crutch, slowly hobbling over to the bath and looking for all the world like some drunk asshole who managed to piss themselves while partying and puking. Most of it was true, but she wouldn't correct anyone for assuming anything but the embarrassing truth. They got her locked in one of the bath stalls and undressed, tossing her gross outfit into a bag and getting her under some nice hot water. Barely anyone else was around, making it easier for Ymir to feel comfortable and able to tend to healing her prick, making sure nothing was too damaged or bruised. She was lucky she was so used to taking greater degrees of damage in battle or her little friend might not have made it out as well as it did. And Christa was kind enough to bring in Ymir's pair of extra baggy pants, hoping it'd make things a bit more free and comfortable so she wouldn't chafe so much when hard.

The two took their time in the bath, making sure everyone else was long asleep before returning to their beds, laying down and cuddling close. Ymir cracked a huge yawn from her jaw, the smell of her half-digested dinner wafting through the barracks. Not that it was an unfamiliar smell to anyone, at least. They said their goodnights and I love yous, tucking a thick blanket in over them and nodding off. All the energy Ymir had spent spurting off constantly through the day assured her a quick and hard trip to the world of dreams, drooling a bit as she snored slow and hard, one hand around Christa like a stuffed bear and the other on her stomach, scratching at it now and again as she shifted around.

Now Christa had other thoughts. All of this was a lot to take in in such a short time, her brain wracking itself as it made sense of this whole thing. Apparently Hanji had isolated some kind of gene and turned into a magic drinkable formula to make people swap their privates out? Or was it specifically to turn women into dick-swinging devils? Why would anyone even want to make such a thing? If a guy drank it would he get a second dick or what? Then again, it was Hanji. They really didn't need a reason to do anything beyond “It's science, baby!” Everyone in the Survey Corps had become all too familiar with that eager attitude to explore the realm beyond man. Perhaps they'd gone too far this time, but it was still Ymir's fucking fault for stealing untested material and chugging it like it was some kind of fine brandy.

Speaking of, Christa's eyes traced themselves down to Ymir's crotch, gently and curiously poking around, her touch soft and easy, mind wondering how functioning she was. Ymir was so out of it she didn't even budge as she snored, her brain too busy dreaming of being a big brave knight and woman calling her cock a gorgeous lance, a stupid half smile on her face as she slept. Why yes ladies, she'll gladly spear you if you let her. But that was besides the point. The smaller, pale girl began to glow red as she snuggled in close to Ymir, hand down her baggy pants, palming her cock and balls in her hand, noticing it already half hard from her wonderful dreams.

“Yeah...I know...I'm like all...chivalrous or some shit...Gonna give yer...knight's lance a smooch, babe? Zzzsssnnororhkkkkhh.” Ymir mumbled in her sleep. 

Christa took this as a good sign, pushing her hips against Ymir's in mock intercourse, humping a bit, her own slit wet and warm as she groped Ymir's ass and felt her fully harden. The poor smaller girl let out a muffled groan, wary of waking the others as she grinded against her friend, feeling oddly close to orgasm as Ymir's cockhead prodded against her from below her pants, Christa's hand with a firm grip on Ymir's balls as she coaxed and squeezed them, hoping to leave a mess in her pants to surprise her with upon waking. Christa squeaked as she felt herself cum, bucking her hips hard and fast against Ymir's cock, her orgasm hard and long and sweet, forcing her to exhale sharply and drool a bit as she latched on, feeling a warm, odd puddle form against her crotch as Ymir let out a nice, long sigh in her sleep, spurting off in her favorite pants and rolling over into Christa's side, holding onto her and snoring once more. Wow, Ymir felt good to grind on like that. She soon nodded off, petting Ymir's hair and snoring loudly herself, her body relaxed and satisfied.

The two remained like that until morning. Ymir arose first, sitting up and yawning wide, a goofy grin on her face as she kisses Christa's forehead. “Man, I slept great last night! I had the best dream, too. I was this knight in sexy armor and you were there and....”

She paused when she felt her legs squish in an odd, tepid wetness. One quick peek down her pants, thumb latched around the rim and pulling it open, and she immediately knew what had transpired. “Oh. Well. That makes sense given the kind of dream I had! Haha!” Ymir stretched a bit and pulled Christa's blanket back, going to wake her. “Christa, wake up, I have to tell you about this one since you were there and...”

Ymir blinked, eyes unable to remove themselves from Christa's wet panties. “....Wha? Why are you wet too? Did you have the same dream? Are we mindlinked now? Because that'd be really cool!”

The other girl groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Her eyes slowly focused, seeing a bright and shiny and well-rested Ymir on top of her, pants still stained, grinning down at her and laughing. Oh god, she knew. “Y-Ymir! Don't startle me like that!”

“Like what? Gonna wet yourself more, babe?” Ymir sneered, poking Christa in the cheek. “C'mon, let's get changed and get to breakfast before they take all the bacon. It's Firday, so that means we get meat rations and I don't wanna wait up! We can see Hanji after.”

“No, Ymir, I....Uh. I caused your mess, too. I was curious. Sorry.” Christa sunk back into her blanket, face red, curling up in complete shame for herself.

“Oh.” said Ymir. Just oh. If it weren't for the fact Christa did indeed drain her just shortly before this, her cock would already be at attention from this. Her face flushed and warmed, body frozen in spot as she tried to process this. Shit was hard to deal with without caffeine or booze. “D-Did you enjoy it?”

“....Yes. That...is definitely a lance you got there, oh chivalrous knight.” stuttered Christa, sitting back up and hugging Ymir. “You talk too much in your sleep. I heard the whole thing and wanted to help out after earlier. Come on, let's get going before anyone gets any further suspicious.”

They made sure to hide their messy clothes well as they changed, putting it where nobody should be snooping, and well if they did, it's their own damn fault for getting a handful of cummy old underwear. A quick rinse and washup and they were at breakfast, Ymir cutting in line so she could secure enough protein for the both of them, leaving Christa to deal with the coffee and eggs. The two lingered over their meal a while, fending off their hungry squadmates who woke up too late, jealous of their bacon haul. Once everyone else had been called out to training, they made their way out and towards the inner city area, towards the bigger military buildings, cloaks concealing their faces as they made their way through the streets towards the lab. Ymir held the pouch containing the vial she stole in her hand, clutched close in a tight grip, fingers curled around the end as if it contained her very life in it.

The two peered through each window and door, trying to find the mad scientist, making careful, quick and quiet steps on the cobbled floor, eager to find a way to end this. Soon, they spotted them scratching their head in the very room Ymir stole the vial from, adjusting their glasses and mumbling something about “...could've sworn it was here...” and “...top secret...” The two hesitantly made their way to them, sighing and saluting hello.

“Oh, hey there you two!” Hanji grinned. “Welcome to my mighty laboratory! Make yourselves at home!”

“Well, uh, you see, uh, Hanji I uh...uhh....Ser Zoe er....how do you address a scientist anyways? Um, shit.” Ymir said, nervous and blushing, eyes looking at the ceiling.

“Just call me Hanji. Everyone else does!” they grinned, light reflecting off the pair of goggles on their head as they posed. “I'd admonish you for not being at training but I can't say no to kids with honest scientific inquiry! What's up? I wanna knooooooooow!”

Christa offered a small smile, speaking up as Hanji leered in, looking at them both with a discerning eye and grinning wide. “Um, Ymir here has something of yours.”

“.....Oh?” Hanji's interest shot up. “What is it, kiddo? Hmm hmm?”

“Crap. Thanks, Christa.” snarled Ymir, teeth showing as she sighed and handed over her pouch. “I stole this the other night and drank it. I'm really fucking sorry. Can you make it stop? I won't do it again! Promise!”

“AHA! I knew it! I could smell the salty guilt on you from here!” Hanji took the pouch and twirled it around a bit. “So. Tell me. What happened? You fess up to drinking my stuff, you become my test subject for it. I want data! It's only fair, isn't it?”

“Well. Fuck. Crap. Um, does this place have curtains or something? I ain't fucking stripping here, sorry to say. Data game will have to wait until I get some privacy!” blushed Ymir, holding her hands to her crotch and sweating a bit. “I mean. I know I'm not getting out of this now. So hurry up and make with the closed doors and shit!”

“Ohhhh, this sounds like a personal problem! Interesting~ I wasn't expecting that kind of result out of this! Okay, come here, let's get you into the examination room!” Hanji said, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a pair of long, stretchy gloves and pulling them over their hands, picking up a clipboard full of blank paper and whistling a bit. “Follow me, you two!”

Hanji had a bounce to their step, leading them down the hall and to the right, into a room with but a bed and some jars containing miscellaneous poking things and soft stuff made of cotton. They pat the bed down, smiling and urging Ymir to start stripping, closing the door behind the three of them and pulling out the clipboard, smooshing a pencil between their lip and nose. Ymir felt her cheeks warm as she slowly took her clothes off and set them aside in a pile, covering her crotch with her hands and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, arms over her tits as she looked over at Christa like a wounded animal, eyes begging for some bit of mercy.

“No no, Ymir. Just let the nice doctor examine you, okay?” Christa said softly, kissing Ymir's cheek and taking a seat nearby. “Please, Hanji. I know she's rude and terrible sometimes, but she's my best friend. Won't you take a look at her?”

“Well, I would if she would move her hands! Say there, Ymir, what ya got behind there? How ya feeling? What are your symptoms?” Hanji poked their pencil at Ymir's arm, making notes.

“Um. I feel fine. Bit tired, maybe.” Ymir fidgeted around, squinting a bit as she was prod at like a lab rat. “Don't touch me there.”

“What, down here?” Hanji pulled one of Ymir's arms away, leering in to inspect her chest and hrming as they pulled the other arm away, wiggling and getting in there nice and deep, putting Ymir's hands down by her side and laughing a bit at her attempts to keep her legs squeezed together. “Come on, you wanna get better?”

“Fine. Don't say I didn't fucking warn you!” yelled Ymir as she spread her legs, her cock flopping out, shutting her eyes in shame as she grit her teeth. “Your stupid potion made me grow this damnable thing and it won't stop giving me trouble!”

“HAHA! Oh, wow! Ain't you a big girl down here?” Hanji laughed, picking up a q-tip and happily prodding Ymir's prick with it, noting down her size and shape on her notepad. “I had originally intended it to be a stimulant to keep you soldiers going long and strong in battle, but it looks like it wound up being the wrong kind of stimulant! Haha, who would've thunk it? The results are at least much more entertaining!”

“So? Give me the news. How long can I expect to work with this stupid horny thing? Bastard won't let me have an hour's rest without needing to jerk off furiously. It's getting on my fucking nerves, Hanji.” replied Ymir, the cold, sterile air making her cock retract back a bit. “Or am I gonna have to bribe you to make me a sleeve for it I can just spurt into on the battlefield with ease and privacy?”

“Nah, we won't need to go that far.” Hanji said as they flipped through some old notes, finding the recipe they used for the potion and reviewing it. “Well, the good news is it should retract once its fulfilled its purpose; you have to let it run its natural course and let what I mixed in it wear off. The bad news is you're going to need a few more tests before I let you go off to cure yourself.”

“What kind of tests? And what purpose? Stop being vague, dammit!” Ymir was more than restless, fingers balling up into fists and teeth grinding together hard. 

“Patience. You're in no condition to negotiate with me, missy.” tutted Hanji, tapping her subject in the head with their clipboard. “The tests shouldn't take long, and hey, you're lucky you brought a friend. I want solid measurements on it when it's fully hard and I wanna see how much it can shoot off and how far. I'll need a seed sample too so I can measure your potency. If it all reads well, we may keep this formula around for repopulation purposes.”

“So....I gotta jerk it into a cup?” Ymir scratched her head.

“Well, yeah, if you wanna be boring. You can do it however, just make sure some of it gets into a jar I'm leaving behind. I'll give you half an hour of privacy; should be more than enough time to get you off.” Hanji picked up a round, fat jar and left it on the counter next to some measuring tools and a scrap of paper, writing Ymir's name on the jar lid and leaving for the door. “You two have fun now~”

Ymir looked over at Christa, feeling her cock twitch and body warm and tingle as she eyed her friend. “Do it...h-however. Um, Christa, did you um....”

“Why do you think I came with you, Ymir? I want you to feel at ease. It'll be better, soon. All you have to do is nod and you'll have my body to help.” smiled Christa, taking her cloak off and running a hand over Ymir's arm and chest.

“L-liar. You just wanted my dick more. I can see the goddamn lust in your eyes.” 

“Looks like I gotta work on that, then, if it's that obvious, Ymir dear.”

Christa leaned in and pressed up against Ymir, laying her back on the bed and unbuttoning her own shirt, encouraging Ymir to put her hands on her chest and play with her. The cocky girl awkwardly pawed about Christa's chest, palming her small tits and rolling her nipples around a bit too eagerly, pinching and panting already. With the crazed genius gone and Christa's scent filling her nose, Ymir easily found herself hardening again, bucking up a bit under her friend and kissing, nibbling on her lips as she gripped and groped, watching the pale girl's skin grow red and warm. Ymir slipped a hand slowly downwards into Christa's pants and toyed with her slit, her cock leaking already at the mere touch of her warm, sticky hole, fingering her lower lips and thumbing at her clit quickly.

“Y-Ymir, behave...C-come here and sit at the edge.” said Christa, taking off her pants and showing her bare body off, all red and breathing hard, tingling as Ymir squirmed on over, her cock sticking up fully and eagerly. Christa smiled softly as she took the measuring tape left behind and quickly noted down every inch of Ymir's cock, every dimension of it, cupping her balls in her hand and squeezing and noting down how they felt. “You're doing well. I got a treat for you for behaving and sitting still.”

The shorter girl leaned in and grabbed for Ymir's prick, jerking it up and down quickly, making Ymir pant and squirm happily, drooling a bit as she leaned back and let her work. Christa gently placed her lips on Ymir's cockhead, kissing it and pushing it against her face and mouth, slurping gently at it up and down, tracing light kisses on her shaft as she pinched her balls and played with them gently. Her eyes shut as Ymir's widened, delighting in how warm and soft Christa's mouth was, feeling her cock swallowed up by her mouth and sucked on, tongue swishing around against it and licking up as she kept a firm seal on it. God, her face was so cute as she willingly violated herself with that prick, feeling thick leakings coming off and into her friend's mouth. Christa used her free hand to slowly finger herself, enjoying and savoring every second of this. How adorable and loving was this? It felt so good, so heavenly, feeling her body arch back and prepare itself.

“A.ah....t-the jar...C-Christa it's gonna fucking burst...” squealed Ymir, trying to reach for it and pull Christa off gently, only finding herself a second too late and spilling her cum all over Christa's face and down her chin, staring in silence and amazement at how good she thought she looked like that, all sticky and shameful, her load blown on a fair maiden's flesh. “Ahhh....Oh, crap. Scrape it off! Get it in the jar! I don't want Hanji mad at us!”

The two rushed, looking in every drawer and jar they could find in the room, the best scraping implement they could find being a sole tongue depressor. Better than nothing, they shrugged, and began to quickly get it off and flick it in large globs into the jar, salvaging some of it when they heard the door swing wide open again.

“Hey are you....Oh wow, looks like you two had some fun!” Hanji grinned, picking up the paper and looking at Christa's face, tapping it with a pencil and making some notes. “You sure came a lot on her! I'm surprised you managed to get any of it off and sealed away! Oh well, it'll do.”

“H-Hanji....Look. I gave you your data. What's the cure? I wanna get some pants on and leave already. I've learned my lesson; this shit's embarrassing! I've definitely learned not to fuck around here and steal from you for sure if it means having my cock prodded at by sterile medical instruments!” demanded Ymir, ruffling her own hair, fighting the urge to flip Hanji off and leave.

“I told ya. Let it do what it wants to. But since you can't seem to grasp that, I'll spell it out for you. You gotta penetrate someone and fill them. Make sure they enjoy it and get off too, that's just polite! I'm sure you two will have more fun with this. Once it's done its natural, proper job you'll be good to go!” Hanji flipped through their notes a bit and smiled. “Thanks again, and thank you for coming forward and being honest about taking it. That takes balls!”

Hanji laughed way too hard at their own joke.

“Okay. You're welcome. I guess. I'm out of here. Come on, Christa, let's get you cleaned up and we'll, um, hash out a cure.” said Ymir, offering her friend a towel and making sure everything was off her before leaving. “See ya, I guess, Hanji. Keep on doing your thing and I will stay away from said thing.”

“Have fun!” Hanji waved goodbye, heading back to the lab and talking to themselves about how great this would be to test on others. You know. For science.

It was evening by the time they got out. They lied to the instructor, saying Ymir had stomach problems and so Christa escorted her to the doctor for a checkup. It worked, at least well enough for them. They just cared about lingering over dinner again so everyone would go to bed and leave them to their own devices.

After curfew, sneak out back to the supply shed. Fuck until done. Meet in the bath after and cuddle to sleep as per usual. It wasn't romantic, by Ymir hardly was. Her idea of heart-pounding romance was sharing her half eaten toast with another girl, her slobber already coating it, or pinching some cute lady's butt and leaning in for a smooch after. This would work well enough, and Ymir was just eager to get it done and over with. The idea of putting it in Christa like in her original wet dream too was something she was definitely looking forward to, whether she'd admit it or not. To serve her goddess that way made her so fucking hard; her pants bulged off and on throughout dinner as she thought about it, swilling her beer and smiling.

Eventually, the time came, and Ymir lead Christa out back by candlelight, face reddened from her drink and her dirty thoughts. A soft corner behind some food barrels covered in hay would serve as their spot, just warm and comfortable enough to serve as a good bed. The taller, cockier girl smiled at her friend, her eyes locked on hers as she lay her down and crawled on top, staying quiet and letting her face do the talking. They hid the candle nearby to glow on them just ever so softly as they began to kiss, lips unwilling to pry apart from each other, hands eagerly reaching under the others' shirt to grope around and squeeze.

Ymir pressed her hips into Christa's, feeling her cock harden a bit as she tried to take her time, refusing to rush this, wanting to let it linger as thanks to her friend for helping her avoid all the embarrassment this past day, grinding as gently as she could manage as she helped Christa take her clothes off, tossing them aside and burying her face in her pale neck and nibbling. Christa closed her eyes and smiled, fingers running through Ymir's hair as she kissed and bit her, leaving behind plentiful dark marks to be admired later.

Minutes blurred together as their breath grew hotter against each other, slowly sitting up and getting Ymir's pants undone, her cock out and already hard and eager, pulling Christa in for more kisses, trailing her hot lips down her neck and chest and stomach, lingering by her slit and nuzzling it, letting herself get a good whiff of Christa's hot, wet musk. Ymir's stomach roared quietly, her tongue out as she pressed against Christa's hole, licking up and lapping slow and hard, hands on her tits and rubbing them in time with her loving licks, grunting a bit as she nibbled and teased her cute little red clit over and over. The pale girl's moans and squeaks were so fucking cute, gracing Ymir's ears and making her hungrier, slurping her tongue in and out as her cock leaked down her own shaft and legs, panting a bit as she got up and kissed Christa, swishing her own slit juices into her mouth, giving her a nice taste of what she was like below, her cockhead resting against Christa's slit and throbbing hard and hot. She could feel how slick and warm she was, curious at how tight she was getting, raising her hips and holding Christa close as she slipped her cock inside her, grunting a bit as she squirmed and figured it out, trying not to groan out loud at how good and slick it felt on her.

The two got comfortable with Ymir inside, kissing deep and grabbing each others' hair, clawing at their shoulders a bit as Ymir began to wiggle and fuck, pushing her hips back and forth, moving in and out of Christa's tight, hot slit, her immense wetness making it easy for the taller girl to slip around inside her. Oh, by god, she felt so good this way. A shame she'd have to leave her cock behind after this; this really did feel incredible. She had no idea just how wholly encompassing her sweet slit could be, driving her wild and inciting her to hump her harder, kissing her more and more, biting down hard on her neck as she grabbed Christa's tits and squeezed, arching her back and plunging her whole cock back and forth in her. Christa groaned and squeezed her hips against it over and over, wrapping her legs against Ymir's back and drooling a bit, face red and eyes tight as she clawed on her friend's back, letting out gentle moans as she circled her hips against Ymir's, feeling every inch of her slit inside and out dance and shake.

Tensions rose and Christa beat Ymir to the finish line, her slit thrusting forth hard as she came, leaking thick girlcum down Ymir's cock, her clit hot and twitching as she held her friend close, calling Ymir's name over and over between moans, feeling her whole self contract hard and squeeze around Ymir's prick with full force, taking a good long while to empty as she rode her, eyes hazy and lips curled into a tired smile.

After processing what had just happened and realizing how hard she made Christa cum, Ymir felt herself ball up and heat, shooting off a thick, hard load of her seed into Christa, gurgling a bit as she stuttered her friend's name out, squeezing her tight against her and into the ground, making sure every single last drop was milked from her and deposited deep into Christa's hole, taking a minute to stay inside her as she made awkward eye contact with her again before slipping out.

“Wow.” said Ymir, panting as she rolled her back onto the cool ground, watching her cock slowly soften and begin to retract, inching away until none of it remained, her original slit and messy, tangled pubes back.

“Yeah...wow.” replied Christa, rolling into Ymir's side and kissing her cheek. “How did it feel?”

“Really good. Really, really fucking good. And you?”

“S-same.”

“Come on, let's get dressed and cleaned up before people suspect us.”

“Carry me. I'm all tired and it's your fault, Ymir! Though for once, I don't think I mind.”

Ymir felt herself blush and smile, helping her get dressed and throwing her own clothes on. She hefted Christa onto her back and grabbed the candle, making their way slowly to the washroom and into one of the tubs, undressing once more and helping her friend get nice and clean, washing her hair and back for her. She happily dried and re-dressed her too, carrying her to the barracks when done, watching Christa come close to nod off on her shoulder.

“Ymir, I could have made it back on my own, you know.” Christa yawned, trying to protest.

“Hush, babe. I'm your chivalrous knight, remember? I lanced you good, it's only fair I give the fair maiden a ride home.” grinned Ymir.

“Pff, you're the least chivalrous anything I ever met. At least pretend to have some dignity.”

“I love you too, Christa.”

Bed was a welcome sight after all of this, the two tucked in close and cuddling up, yawning and nodding off fully almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Their snores filled the barracks, keeping a few others up, their minds filled with pointless dreams and happy thoughts. And it would be nice to wake up and not have an embarrassing case of morning wood. The sun still came all too soon and woke them, Ymir scratching her ass in front of everyone as they rose and got ready to head to breakfast. What a lovely sight.

A certain pair lingered behind on the way to the mess hall. Christa's hands were hooked around Ymir's arm, nuzzling her elbow as they talked.

“Say Christa, I was thinking. You think it'd be okay for me to run more tests on that potion for Hanji?” asked Ymir, completely serious.

“Eh? Don't tell me you miss that thing already!” blushed Christa, sounding shocked and amused. 

“Sounds like you do too, babe. I know I wouldn't complain if I got to feel that inside of you again. And again. And again.”

“...Yeah, yeah. You know, if you hadn't brought it up, I would have.”

“Now THAT'S my girl! Wanna make a swing by the lab later?”

“Yes, let's!”

Hanji was definitely more than happy to provide more samples. Heck, they could improve the formula faster this way! Just so long as Ymir left a sample behind each time and some data on her size and cumload, she could have all the magic dong potion she wanted. And it was an awful fucking lot of it. Christa never complained so long as she was fully satisfied each time.

But that's what new positions and kinks and experimenting was for. The poor supply sheds were never the same again.


End file.
